


Moment of Surprise

by Palizinha



Series: StormPilot Moments [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has been rescued by Finn - what happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Surprise

Seeing Finn when he thought he would die had been startling for Poe. After getting rescued by Finn with the help of Han Solo and a woman named Rey, Poe was ready to go back to fighting, but he thought he ought to talk to his savior first.

"You didn't need to save me, getting the mission done was enough," Poe said, approaching a wary Finn.

"I was taught people are expandable, I wouldn't follow that rule anymore, especially with you," Finn looked startled for a moment before going back to normal. "You were a big part as to why I left the First Order behind, I didn't understand why torturing you was necessary."

Poe smiled and hugged Finn, much to the other man's visible surprise, though he returned the hug. "Either way, I'm glad you saved me. Thank you."

After the hug, Finn looked around uncomfortable before giving Poe a hesitant smile. "Glad I was able to help."

Poe didn't want their talk to be done yet. "Are you ready to keep on fighting?" He asked, a bit playfully.

"Of course!" Finn answered confidently, more at ease now that the topic had moved from what he had done. "I want to stop the First Order, for what they did to everyone, including you."

Fighting the urge to just hug Finn again - for some reason he couldn't stop wanting to touch the guy - Poe started to talk just as a warning that they were being attacked sounded.

Both of them prepared to fight and Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder for a moment and they stopped to look at each other as everyone headed to their posts.

Poe prepared to leave, as a Squadron Leader he would end up on air as the First Order certainly had air reinforcements, but as his eyes found Finn's he hesitated.

Not really stopping to think what it meant, or whatever, Poe went back to Finn and kissed him.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but the kiss was one of the best he ever experienced - and he wasn't exactly innocent about this stuff.

Something told him Finn was, however, and that made sense considering he had been with the First Order his entire life. But that didn't make the kiss bad, because as Finn kissed him back, it seemed like every second of his life had led him to that moment, as cheesy as that sounded. It seemed... _right_.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other, both with a unconscious smile on their lips.

"That was..." Finn didn't finish, but Poe somewhat got what he meant and his smile widened.

"I'll see you after the battle, one kiss isn't really enough to satisfy me," Poe said cheekily before heading off.

He looked back right before getting into his X-Wing to see Finn grinning as he prepared his weapon.

Poe hadn't even remotely seen that one coming when he first got captured, or even when he first saw the Stormtrooper. But somehow, that was in no way a bad thing.

Finn didn't know what expected him when this battle was over. It would be fun.


End file.
